Uchiha Standard
by Death-By-Sanity
Summary: This was not how their date was supposed to go... Either way Sasuke was a dead man. (Possibly a little Anti-SasuSaku depending on how you think but it wasn't intended to! ")


_**Did I just make a my first SasuSaku?! **_**_Duh, duh, duhhhh! _**

**_-insert shameless_****_advertising- _**

**_Please go and check out All in a days work -yes a crap title I know- it must be my favourite piece_****_of work yet! I'll give you a cookie?! _**

**_I'll also give you a cookie if you review_****_:D _**

**_Anyway Enjoy! _**

**_P.S It has my grammar and spelling beware! _**

* * *

Sakura couldn't help but wonder how she got herself dragged into all this mess… Then again, it was kind of her fault in the first place. A Konoha nin, was holding her hostage. It was holding a sword, it was pressed against her neck, it stung slightly but she wasn't bothered. Meanwhile, her boyfriend, Sasuke was surrounded by other Konoha ninja's. He had his Sharingan active – she noted he looked quite sexy with it on- with his katana pointed at the ninja holding her.

"Give up- " Sasuke's glare hardened. "-and let her go." He added darkly, making Sakura blush slightly, thrilled to know that he was concerned about her safety but pissed she'd ended up the situation in the first place!

They were supposed to be on a date, for crying out loud! Not fearing for her life against a Konoha ninja, which was not only to kill Sasuke but herself as well! Now she was being held hostage their chance of making it out of this alive weren't looking good, never mind their date!

Sasuke had been adamant about bringing his katana with him because of the threats and as much as it made the dinner slightly more awkward when he threatened the waiter with it for eyeing her up which was flattering but embashing at the same time, she had to admit it came in handy, especially now...

"Stand down Uchiha." The ninja stated, the voice sounded like a female's voice but Sakura couldn't tell because they were all wearing masks, meaning they were all Anbu. Yeah their chances just kept slipping away.

Her and Sasuke had met again, after Naruto's failed retrieval. They were both on their separate missions. Sasuke had pinned her to a tree and Sasuke cut off Sakura's lecture by kissing her and then year of suppressed emotions were unleashed and truths were spoken. Unfortunately due to Sasuke circumstances, him being an S-Ranked criminal and all… Sakura had to abandon Konoha as well and go off Sasuke and his teammate, even if Karin did hate her very existence.

"No." This is one of the reasons she liked him, he was cool, brave, loyal, well that one was debatable but when others were not around he was surprisingly loving.

"Don't you care what happens to this girl here?" The ninja stated as it pressed the blade closer to Sakura neck, who went wide eyed and swallowed, a droplet of sweat making her way down her forehead.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Sasuke, okay maybe she didn't trust him completely but then again she was in a relationship with Uchiha survivor and currently S-Ranked criminal in everyones bingo book, plus he had a habit of just running off, well knocking her out and walking away in her case…

"Will you kill her?" Sasuke questioned his arrow never wavered, he gave the ninja a death glare. He had determination, he is very skill, his looks *wolf whistles* she hit the jackpot! He was a genius. He was perfect! H-he was- "Very well."

He was so dead!

Very well?

Very well!

It was almost he had a death wish or something! If they wasn't killed by the Konoha ninja, Sakura would skewer him with his own blade!

To make things worse, he's said it so casually!

"WHAT?!" Sakura roared, scratch what she'd said about him earlier about him being brave and loyal!

"Sakura, I'm sorry I'm afraid you'll have to share the same fate as the rest. No deals with the enemy, that's the Uchiha standard." Sasuke replied, unfazed.

"UCHIHA STANDARD, MY FREAKING ASS!" Sakura shouted back, god if she got out of this she was going to do something she'd regret but probably not for a long, long time, like burn all his cloths or worse she'll take pictures of him naked and give them to Karin. He was sooo going to regret this…

Wait! Uchiha's have standers? They must not have been very high, if they let him run around in his outfit of his…

So this standard will let him wear that stupid fan, that looks like a ping pong bat but not save her life?!

Stupid Uchiha's!

Stupid Sasuke!

Stupid Naruto! …Okay it had nothing to do with him but it hard to break the habit…

"Don't worry, I'll write to your next of kin."

"YOU'LL DO WHAT?!"

That was it when she got out of here he was never going to see the light of day again!

It was officially, either way Sasuke was a dead man.

**R.I.P**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

* * *

I might write some more SakaSaku! But first I have some Bleach! God I love too many Bleach pairings!

_**Anyway thanks for reading! **_

_**:D**_


End file.
